


Epiphany

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Het, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody ends up at Carries house to try and come clean of his digressions. After a return to each other's arm Carrie recovers a shocking memory. After season 1 finale, post ECT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own them. I only use them for our amusement  
> POST ECT after season 1 finale - fic dump written August 2012

The sky was so black against the moon that it appeared to be blue. There was a light drizzle, adding to the foul mood Brody was in. He had been driving for hours now. Even though Brody knew in the back of his mind where he would inevitably go, he didn't want to admit it to himself. He had to tell her, but how could he explain everything without exposing himself? Brody yelled in frustration as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel. He continued driving for hours, until he allowed his car to roll into her driveway, as he knew it would. He sat there, tracing the steering wheel with his fingertips, before finally stepping out of the car. He made a slow walk up the driveway to her door. He could hear Miles Davis playing from inside and he smiled. In front of her door, Brody's hands were shaking, his heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his throat. He knocked lightly, then knocked again loudly. She opened the door, smiling, looking a bit disheveled but he loved her like that.

“Sargent Brody?” She asked with surprise. “What can I do for you at this hour?”

“Carrie, we need to talk. There are so many things I need to explain.”

Brody watched as a confused look took over her face; she looked as if she barely knew who he was, let alone why he was there.   
“Well come inside. Would you like a glass of wine?” 

“How about a bottle?”

He smiled when he heard her laugh. “Been one of those days, huh?” She asked.

“One of those weeks is more like it.” He smiled, taking the glass of wine she offered. “Carrie the whole thing with Estes…"

Carrie cut him off. “What are you talking about? That was all my doing. I had confidential papers in view for all to see. Why would you put that on yourself?”

“But the phone call.” Brody replied the confusion apparent in his voice.

“What phone call?”

Brody was now more confused than ever. Was this a CIA game she was playing with him? Was she trying to pretend it never happened to ease the pain? He didn’t understand at all. He felt sweat begin to form on his forehead. Was she trying to get a reaction out of him? Did she know more than he thought she did. The questions began to race a mile a minute through his head.

“Carrie, what are you playing at?”

“Brody, I am as confused as you are. You showed up at my house at midnight, you're not making any sense. I am going through my brain wondering if this is some type of campaign game, and if not, what are you doing?” Brody noticed her furrowed brow and the look of discontent in her eyes. It was as if they were both worried they were playing the other for a fool.

“How about we focus on the now?” She asked, her face lighting up with a smile as she filled his glass again. “How is the campaign?”

Brody sighed. “It’s going to kill me or my family. Everyone knows everything and I mean everything about me. Even about me and you.”

He watched as Carrie’s eyes widened and she cocked her head sideways, reading his face. “Brody, I don’t know if you imagined things or what but there never was a me and you.”

He was taken back quite a bit a small pit forming in his stomach. If this was a game he could not see any type of win in sight. At this point it was just hurtful.

“Carrie!” Brody blurted a bit louder than he meant to. “You don’t remember the cabin? The lightening and thunder outside? The way the fireplace crackled as we made love? We made love, Carrie. Love like I've never made love in my life ”   
His eyes grew soft as he stepped into Carrie. He frowned as she took two steps back. How could the woman he once felt so connected to and so vulnerable with be so put off by him now. This couldn’t be a game.

“Brody, you’re scaring me. I think you should leave.”

A small gasp escaped from Brody’s lips at her demand. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had to show her. He had to remind her somehow. Whatever had happened to his Carrie he had to bring her back.

“Do me one favor and if nothing comes of it I will leave and never return.”

“What’s that?”

Brody leaned into her pressing his lips lightly to hers, smiling as she didn’t resist. He slowly ran his tongue through her teeth, lacing it with hers, sighing at her taste with a hint of wine. He began to suck lightly at her tongue; Carrie’s moaning only fueling him further. He picked her up, both laughing as her wine glass hit the floor. He laid her down on the couch and looked in her eyes. And just like that all seemed right again. He knew she felt it. She could see the way her eyes were searching his face as if they had been estranged lovers finally draw back together by fate. Everything he had done wrong no longer mattered in this moment.

“You still want me to leave?” Brody asked, eyes soft, a small inviting smile on his face.

“I have never felt more at home.”

He pulled her shirt off over her head tossing it across the room. He ran one hand around her back popping her bra freeing her breasts from their restraints. He wasted no time cupping the right one in his hand, placing his mouth firmly around the nipple, tweaking it with his teeth. He couldn’t help but grin as she arched into him moaning softly. He placed kisses on her cleavage as he made his way to her left breast assaulting it in the same fashion this time sucking and tweaking at the same time, making Carrie say his name.

“Please, Brody, I want to feel you in me.”

“In a hurry?” Brody laughed with a playful look in his eyes.

“I can’t explain it. I feel like I should be here. This is where I belong. I feel at home in your arms.”

Brody only offered a smile, pulling his shirt off. He smiled as Carrie did not react to his scars just like before. He arched his back as she traced them lightly with her fingers before locking eyes with him. He pressed his lips back to hers but this time the kiss was more passionate, lustful, demanding. He groaned lightly as Carrie bite at his bottom lip, grinning as she let it go.

He watched as Carrie eagerly pushed her pants over her pants. He cursed as he tried to remove his own pants, struggling because of the urgency.

“Damn shoes” He gripped, using the heel of each foot to kick the other shoe off.

Finally they were both naked. Brody felt completely at home and relaxed, and judging by Carrie's position, she felt the same.

Brody slowly made his way down Carrie’s body placing a trail of kisses as he went. He was grinning from ear to ear as she squirmed underneath him. As he made his way to her wetness he made no delay at locking his lips directly on her clit, sucking at her vigorously. As she began to moan he slid to fingers inside her, sucking and fingering in the same rhythm, smiling as she soaked his fingers. He worked his tongue in circles around her, relishing in her taste. He licked faster and fingered harder knowing she was close to her breaking point. He started a little humming noise as he felt her grab hold of his hair, knowing she was close. He moaned as she came in his mouth, sucking up every last drop, as she thrashed her hips into his mouth, calling his name over and over through raspy breaths. He felt nothing but pure satisfaction for the pleasure he just gave Carrie knowing that her release was well over due. 

He started small kisses back up to her, grinning devilishly at her. He locked his lips tightly with hers, letting her taste herself on him, smiling as she moaned as he did so.

After a few raspy breaths Carrie composed herself and grabbed Brody’s hardness, stroking it lightly, before blindly guiding him inside her. He gave one hard thrush, both of them moaning as he sunk deep inside, her wetness surrounding him. He grabbed the arm of the couch as leverage as he began a slow rocking rhythm into Carrie. Their bodies moved in perfect sync like a clock striking midnight. 

He moaned loudly as she tightened her muscles around his hardness and relaxed them. He tried his best to hold on. With each movement she flexed her muscles sending chills up his spine. Jess had never worked anything close to that with him. It had seemed more like a routine with Jess but not with Carrie. This was raw, this was passion, this was real. Brody leaned in running his tongue back through Carrie’s teeth sucking at her mouth hungrily, wanting to taste her again; he already missed her taste so much.

“I love your freckles.” He heard Carrie say and he didn’t care if she really meant his freckles or not. This meant he loved her freckles too.

Faster and faster he picked up his rhythm Carrie moving in sync with him, never missing a beat. He felt like a high school kid again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been with someone like this. The raw emotion was pouring off of them and Brody could swear you could smell it in the room. They were stripped down to core of who they were, together, and in complete and utter bliss.

“I’M… She yelled urgently.

Brody cut her off. “I know, baby, me too.”

Both moaned loudly as they rode out their climaxes. The passion rolled over them like waves on a beach. Their bodies trashing against each other as the pleasure controlled them, lost in the moment.  
They lay silent, their sweat soaked bodies combined into one beautiful moment of pleasure. Brody grinned from ear to ear as he went to kiss Carrie but the look on her face made his stomach drop. Carrie was no longer there. The woman who he'd just been with was gone and it was as if someone else was there. She looked panicked and Brody didn’t what to admit it but she looked betrayed. How could she look betrayed? Suddenly his heart was at his feet as she got away from him as quickly as she could.

He watched her grab his clothes and throw them at him. “Get out! OH MY GOD. Isa!”

Brody froze, the hair on his arms standing up. His heart start racing, he could feel it pounding in his neck. A sharp pain shot through his chest at the name, sending him off the couch and onto his knees.

“You knew Isa. You were there. You knew Isa!”


End file.
